Another Life is Strange Fanfic
by DarkSkyAngel1337
Summary: What would happen after the storm if Max chose Chloe well here's my version
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1*

Max's POV*

We stood as we watched the tornado tare through the town building after building. Chloe had wrap her arm around my waist after I had tore the photo. In that moment I knew I no longer had the power to rewind time. Why I have no idea nor how I came to have such a power but I knew it was gone. After a moment or two I turned and started to cry into Chloe's chest her arm wrapping around me in comfort as the weight of what I did just fell on me.

Chloe's POV*

I held Max her tears just added to the water soaking us from the hard rain. I know I can't look away from the disaster unfolding in front of my eyes. Finally I just pick Max up bridal style her face still pressed against my chest. I walked into the restroom up near the lighthouse to get out from the weather. I set Max on the counter and made her look at me. "Hey calm down this isn't your fault. Once this is all over we'll go searching for survivors alright now calm down." I tried being the voice of reason definitely not my strong point. She sniffles and looks at me.

"I...I couldn't lose you again b...but to do this instead make you lose everything you ever known..."

"Hey no stop it no self doubt no self pity or that crap you choose me. Maybe not the best choice of the day but it was yours to make and you made it what happens now we'll do together that's all that matters alright." She only nods and wipes her eyes.

"Chloe... I love you."

My mind races hearing those words what am I supposed to say. Well I know what I should say but woah. "I... Max... I love you too but wow... that's hella hardcore"

She kinda giggles which makes me smile happy I could make her happy. "Yeah well Chloe I just risked everything for you so I would hope I'd have a reason to do that. My reason is a selfish and fucked up one but I just couldn't live in the bay without you after this hella screwed up week I need you Chloe and I love you."

"I don't care that it's selfish now we're in whatever is next together." I set my hands on her sides looking at her beautiful tear streaked face when she surprised me. She kissed me, not the scared peck like on Wednesday but a true honest to God kiss. I closed my eyes and kiss her back feeling her lips mold to mine in such an intimate way. After a moment she pulls away setting her hand on her mouth.

"I... wow that was..."

"Amazeballs." I supply for her.

She giggles and nods "Yeah." She sighs and listens to the storm still raging outside. I pull her into my arms in a tight hug.

We were like that for what felt like hours till the storm let up. She pulled away from me and took my hand. "Guess we should get moving"

I nod "Yeah let's go searching for survivors."

We head out the sun out now as we walked down the hill slipping and sliding all the way down to my truck which had little to no damage other than what I left. We got in and drove first to the barn where the *dark room* is at to see if David was still there. Thankfully he was him and the cops who got Jefferson used the bunker for shelter. Jefferson was handcuffed to the desk so he couldn't get away.

"Oh thank God David you're alright" Max says as we walk in before looking at Jefferson and immediately backs into me.

I set my hands on her shoulders and lean down to whisper "it's ok he can't hurt you ever again I got you." David noticed the reaction and came up to us setting his hand on her arm.

"Max you both alright?" He looks up at me a little confused at the exchange.

I merely shake my head and mouth "I'll explain later"

"We're fine David we we're just looking for survivors we came here first since we knew you guys were coming here for... him." She tilts her head to Jefferson but don't look at him.

"Yeah the other guys will take him to the next city over to lock him up I'll help you two here with the search." He leads us back up to the cars. We let him lead in his car to town which was in shambles but some buildings were still somewhat intact so we start from one end of town and work our way through.

We we're able to find Jo... I mean mom Frank and Warren since the diner didn't get completely crushed though we did have to dig them out. Pompidou was alive curled up with Frank. We also found a few of Max's friends Alyssa, Kate, and Brooke. Kate said she left the hospital as soon as the storm stop as the hospital was at the very far end of town it wasn't hit badly only a little debri in the parking lot ,so it's now being used as a refugee camp. A few more people from Blackwell was already there and a good portion of survivors. There were still a decent death toll and I could see it was killing Max seeing the bodies. Finally we got to the hospital but Max didn't get out of the truck. I walked over to her door and open it looking at her.

"Hey are... are you good. I know it hurts seeing some of that but at least we found survivors I mean you have some of your friends, my family is alive it's not all shit."

"I'll be ok... it's just so fucked up seeing it and everything."

I set my hand on her thigh for some support. "I know let's just take this hell one step at a time. Let's start with you calling your parents I heard your phone going off earlier I'm sure they're worried sick when they heard about the tornado."

She nods "alright. Thank you Chloe you're amazing."

"Well of course I am hipster what else did you expect from your punk best friend. Well I'll be inside I've got to go make sure my mom is ok she did have a broken leg so..."

"Yeah go help David get her in the hospital I'll be in after I get off the phone."

 **A/N** : this is my first published fanfic so go easy on me. so far ive got 4 chapters written so 4 weeks worth of updates. I dont write on a schedule so I'll only update when i have something worth giving to you. Hope you guys like this also this will have lemon in later updates but if it gets too lemony I'll may also publish this on but i dont know its kinda of a pain to publish on there I'll figure something out though when it comes to that.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

 **** _*Max's POV*_

Once Chloe left to help David with Joyce I checked my phone. There were a good dozen of messages from my parents I only glance at them all of them asking if I was ok and that they were worried. I call them my mother answering on the first ring.

"Max are you ok where are you me and your father were about to rush down there to find you!"

"Calm down mom it's alright I'm fine me and Chloe was outside of town when the tornado hit we're helping find survivors and get them to the hospital since it's still intact."

"Oh thank God I'm glad you and Chloe were together me and your father will be there first thing in the morning to pick you up."

"No mom I want to stay here and help I'll be fine I promise I'll stay with Chloe and Joyce."

"Honey you need to come home finish high school."

"No I'll finish high school when things settle down I'm not coming."

"Now young lady you will be coming home and finish high school!"

"I'm 18 mom I will make my own decisions whether you like them or not." With that I hung up the phone not in the mood to be lectured. I sat in the truck a little longer before getting out and head into the hospital. What I walked into was not what I expected a lot of injuries some worse than others and definitely not enough doctors to go around. I saw Kate doing her best to help those she could. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and jumped to look back and see Frank.

"Oh Dog you about scared me out of my skin Frank."

"Sorry I just... I want to thank you for finding out what happened to Rachael and for getting the guy who killed her. Your one weird girl but you care more than what I thought you did."

"Frank you're welcome but I didn't do all the work. Anyways what are your plans now?"

"Well drugs aren't in my future that's for sure nah I think I'm going to stick around here for a little while to help where I can then head for a new life somewhere else. Don't know where but I know I don't have a life here anymore."

I nod "Alright well I hope that goes well. I should get going now."

"Yeah tell that blue hair girlfriend of yours her debt is forgiven after what you two did the money is a minor thing now."

I slightly blush at the girlfriend part but just smiled and nod. "I will thank you Frank." With that I walked farther into the hospital looking for Chloe. Took me asking a doctor before I finally found her, Joyce and David on the second floor.

"So how did the conversation go?" Chloe ask as she sees me getting up to meet me at the door. I just shake my head and lean on her chest her arms wrapping around me. "Not so good then. Can I ask what was said?"

"I told her I was staying here but she wanted me to go back and finish school and it just went back and forth till I hung up. I won't leave you again."

That's when Joyce's voice entered "your always welcome with us honey but remember your parents are just doing what they think is best."

"I know Joyce but I need to make my own decisions from now on." I move away from Chloe and walk over to Joyce. "Anyways how are you Joyce."

"Well I don't think I'll be working for a few weeks but thanks to you and all the other rescuers I'll live."

"That's good."

"Well I think me and max need to talk now" Chloe comes and takes my hand trying to pull me out of the room.

"Alright alright I'm coming." I look at Joyce in an apologetic way and she only shakes her head.

Once we were in the hallway Chloe leaned down and kissed me "Alright hippie let's make this official will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes of course dork I'll be your girlfriend why do you think I want to stay here." I pull her into a tight hug. "Oh Frank wanted me to say thank you to you for what we did to find Rachel. He's going to stay here and help for awhile then go find a new life somewhere else. And your debt is forgiven."

"Well I'm glad he's finding a better life wonder what we'll do?" She pulls away from the hug and holds my hands looking down at me.

"We'll take everything one step at a time first we need to help Joyce and David get their home back then from there we'll see."

"Wow super max you don't have this all planned out already." She asks mockingly.

I just giggle and shake my head "No I think I'm going to take your advice for a bit and not worry about any of it."  
She nods her approvement "I definitely think I'm a good bad influence on you."

 **A/N :** Hope you like this chapter I know i could have wrote the conversation between Max and her mom better but i feel like it will be best if they are kind of out of the picture with what i'm planning to take the story. I also believe that her mother's first thought would be school because of how much they have already put forth into getting Max a head start in her career and wouldn't want her to throw it all away all because of a storm. Well see you next chapter always willing to hear your thoughts as well.


	3. chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

*Chloe's POV*

It's been almost three weeks since the tornado and clean up and repair is slowly making progress. We have a full list of who survived now: Kate Marsh, Warren Graham, Alyssa Anderson, Brooke Scott, Dana Ward, Daniel DaCosta, Juliet Watson, Taylor Christensen, Trevor Moore, Principal Ray Wells, David, Mom, Frank Bowers, Justin Williams, and a good handful of the random occupants of Arcadia bay. Many of those who were injured are well on their way to recovery. Mom is still healing but the doctor said the cast can come off in another three weeks. She's not very happy that she can't help but David has been helping her a lot. He may not be my dad but he does care and I see that now. Don't mean I don't give him a hard time old habits die hard. Max has been better she has nightmares now and it's been rough on her but we are getting through it together. Right now we all live in a two bedroom apartment. The apartment buildings here were abandoned a few years ago but they were in decent shape and only about a mile from Arcadia bay. Most of the remaining survivors are living in them after the national guard got there that's where we were all set up till the town is rebuilt. They are saying after the major clean up is done it won't take more than a year or two to rebuild such a small town so many of the occupants are just going to wait it out get jobs in the neighboring towns till then. Me, Max, and David have been helping with the clean up and the government is going to pay us to help so win win for us. Today though is our day off which I'm kind of glad cause Max has been sick all morning.

"Babe are you sure you're alright that's the fifth time you've puked this morning? Shouldn't we go get you checked out by a doctor?"

"I'm not running a fever or anything so I don't think it's anything serious probably just food poisoning or something."

"Max we all had the same meals together theses last three weeks you're the only one who's sick."

"The only other explanation for it is something that's completely impossible."

That's when mom walked into the living room on her crutches. "Max honey are you completely sure it's impossible."

That's when Max got this scared look on her face. "I... oh God" she ran to our bedroom from the looks of it almost in tears.

I looked at mom in both shock and horror "I... what did... Don't tell me that was what I think it was?"

"Go talk to her Chloe I'm sure she needs you right now." Mom, David, and a few of Max's friends knew we were dating not that it was hard to tell.

I quickly went after Max and found her curled up with a pillow crying. I closed the door and climbed into bed with her pulling her into my arms. "It's ok Max I'm here no matter what we said we deal with whatever happened together and I don't plan on going back on that promise."

She let's go of the pillow and puts her head on my chest crying into my shirt. "How... could have this had happened?"

"Max I hate to bring this up but... it could be Jefferson... he drugged you in that other timeline. You said that when you go back in time anything on you stays with you..."

"Shut up don't say it!"

"Max I'm so sorry... I want to kill that guy for hurting you like this but I'll have to settle with him in prison while I'm with you through all of this."

"What am I going to tell people I mean that's a different timeline in this one he never touched me... so I can't very well say I... it's his child."

"Calm down babe we'll figure it out let's just deal with one issue at a time. Let's start with the fact you're pregnant."

"Chloe... when did you become the voice of reason?" She looks up at me and slightly smiles.

"I've learned that I need to grow up these last few weeks and now I'm glad I figured that out." I smiled back and kissed her deeply.

"So am I. Not that I didn't love your spontaneous childness but I think right now I like the Chloe voice of reason."

I smile and nod "I'm glad I'm able to not screw everything up. Now first things first are you alright now."

"I... I don't know... I can't believe this is happening... I'm not ready not after what we went through... how can I bring a child..."

"Hey I know how you can do it. We'll do it together."

"But... ugh the fact that it's his child.."

"No he will not be the reason we can't have a family... neither one of us are ready for this but maybe this is a "blessing" or something whatever you want to call it." I realize I'm really trying to get Max to keep the baby. What am I thinking.

"Chloe are you... are you asking me to keep the baby?"

"Um... yes yes I am. We've already decided we'll be together forever... why not expand. I'll get my GED get a real job I'll grow up. Anything for you... I mean if you want to I don't want to force you to do anything. It's your body... your child."

She smiles leans over and kisses me. "Our child. We both have some growing up to do but I think we can do it. Together."

"Well that leaves the question on what we tell people."

"Well... We could tell the truth in a way."


End file.
